Shanoa the Fox
(Shanoa za Fokkusu) is a character based upon the same Shanoa from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Her type of magic involves the channeling of magic symbols known as Glyphs. Her biggest appearance in in The Demon Slayer Saga, however, she also appears in a few Roleplays and fan games. Shanoa is the only person capable of channeling Glyphs through her body, and is the only person capable of using the Dominus Glyph in any way. Since only Shanoa can use the Glyphs through her body, anyone else must find a way to enchant an item to channel Glyphs. This process is nearly impossible, and so far only Albus the Cat has done it. History Childhood Shanoa spent her childhood with her best friend and surrogate brother, Albus the Cat. Hunter of Demons Shanoa makes a living by hunting and destroying malicious forces. Slaying the Demon Arthroverta Slaying the Demon Brachyura Slaying the Demon Gravedorcus Slaying the Demon Eligor Sonic Adventure 3 Shanoa is available as an unlockable character, along with Albus the Cat. Upgrades *Mystic Melody Rank Quotes Selected For Battle: Win Battle: Lose Battle: Clear Stage: A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: D Rank: E Rank: Notable Abilities Arm Glyphs The different Arm Glyphs that Shanoa can use. If the same Glyph is activated in both arms, she can use two of the same attacks at the same time (I.E firing two Lumen Spheres with Dual Vol Luminatio). *'Melio Secare' - Superior sword Glyph. ---- *'Melio Arcus' - Superior bow Glyph. ---- *'Melio Macir' - Superior hammer Glyph. ---- *'Melio Scutum' - Superior shield Glyph. ---- *'Ignis' - Shoots a fireball at the foe. ---- *'Vol Ignis' - Summons a pillar of flames. ---- *'Grando' - Fires an icicle at the foe. ---- *'Vol Grando' - Summons a pillar of ice. ---- *'Unda' - Shoots a "bullet" of water at the foe. ---- *'Vol Unda' - Fires a concentrated stream of water. Similar to Hydro Pump. ---- *'Fulgur' - Fires an electric orb at the foe. ---- *'Vol Fulgur' - Strikes the foe with a concentrated thunderbolt. Similar to Thunderbolt. ---- *'Luminatio' - Two Lumen Spheres fly out in a circular pattern. ---- *'Vol Luminatio' - Fires a powerful Lumen Sphere that tracks the foe. ---- *'Umbra' - Sends a "ghost" after the foe that tracks them. ---- *'Vol Umbra' - Shoots a ball of darkness at the foe. When it hits something, it stops and stays in place for a few seconds before disappearing, damaging anything that touches it. ---- *'Pneuma' - A ground-traveling windstrike. ---- *'Turbo' - Powerful Tornado attack. ---- *'Lapiste' - Strikes the foe with a giant stone fist. ---- *'Morbus' (Command a forbidden curse, resembles a bloody energy ball) ---- *'Acerbatus' - Fires a giant sphere of pure spite at the foe, dealing both Darkness and Electric DMG. ---- *'Nitesco' - Fires a powerful energy beam at the foe, dealing both Holy and Fire DMG. ---- *'Globus' - Fires an energy ball that bounces off of objects, smacking into foes continuously before it fades. Shanoa can fire up to four at once (she sends two from one hand). ---- *'Redire' - Back Glyphs *'Volaticus' - Conjures a large pair of wings to fly. ---- *'Rapidus Fio' - Greatly increases speed and makes a damaging shockwave appear in front of Shanoa wherever she runs. ---- *'Magnes' - This allows Shanoa to shroud herself in a blue energy sphere and attract herself to magnetic objects. Unlike in the game, Shanoa can also reverse the polarity, repelling magnetic objects. ---- *'Paries' (Allows Shanoa to pass through certain walls) ---- *'Fides Fio' (Increases Magic resistance for a short while) ---- *'Fortis Fio' (Increases Physical resistance for a short while) ---- *'Sapiens Fio' (Increases Magic attack for a short while) ---- *'Vis Fio' (Increases Physical Attack for a short while) ---- *'Refectio' - This allows Shanoa to slowly heal herself. She can also use it on others. ---- *'Incito Ignis' (greatly increases the power of any Fire Glyph) ---- *'Incito Glacies' (greatly increases the power of any Ice Glyph) ---- *'Incito Unda' (greatly increases the power of any Water Glyph) ---- *'Incito Fulgur' (greatly increases the power of any Electric Glyph) ---- *'Incito Terra' (greatly increases the power of any Earth Glyph) ---- *'Incito Aer' (greatly increases the power of any Wind Glyph) ---- *'Incito Lumen' (greatly increases the power of any Light Glyph) ---- *'Incito Umbra' (greatly increases the power of any Dark Glyph) ---- *'Arma Custos' (grants the powers of Cerberus) ---- *'Dominus Agony' (grants the powers of the universe) Glyph Union Glyph Union is Shanoa's ability to combine the two Arm glyphs currently activated to make a powerful attack. For example, combining either Melio Secare or Melio Macir with any of Shanoa's Magic Glyphs (Luminatio, Nitesco, Umbra, Ignis, Acerbatus, Grando, Fulgur, Morbus and Globus) will create an Elemental Slash attack. Combining Melio Arcus with any of the Magic Glyphs will create a Magic Bow attack. Example: Ignis/Vol Ignis + Melio Secare/Melio Macir = Ignis Secare (Fire Sword) Example: Ignis/Vol Ignis + Melio Arcus = Ignis Arcus (Fire Bow) Using Glyph Union with the same Glyph equipped in both of Shanoa's arms will create a more powerful version of that same Glyph. Example: Grando/Vol Grando + Grando/Vol Grando = Melio Grando Example: Melio Secare + Melio Secare = Prestans Secare (resembles an enormous Holy Claymore) ---- Magic Slash Unions: :For these examples, we just use Secare and any of the regular Magic Glyphs. ---- *Ignis + Secare = Ignis Secare (Fire Sword) *Grando/Torpor + Secare = Grando Secare (Ice Sword) *Fulgur + Secare = Fulgur Hasta (Electric Lance) *Unda + Secare = Unda Secare (Aquatic Sword) *Umbra/Morbus/Acerbatus + Secare = Umbra Secare (Dark Sword) *Luminatio + Secare = Luminatio Secare (Holy Sword) *Nitesco + Secare = Nitesco Secare (Beam Sword) *Lapiste + Secare = Lapiste Macir (Stone Hammer) *Pneuma/Turbo + Secare = Pneuma Hasta (Wind Lance) ---- Magic Bow Unions: :These examples will use Arcus and any of the regular Magic Glyphs. ---- *Ignis + Arcus = Ignis Arcus (Fire Arrow) *Grando/Torpor + Arcus = Grando Arcus (Ice Arrow) *Unda + Arcus = Unda Arcus (Aquatic Arrow) *Fulgur + Arcus = Fulgur Arcus (Electric Arrow) *Umbra/Morbus/Acerbatus + Arcus = Umbra Arcus (Dark Arrow) *Luminatio + Arcus = Lumen Arcus (Holy Arrow) *Nitesco + Arcus = Nitesco Arcus (Beam Arrow) *Lapiste + Arcus = Lapiste Arcus (Stone Arrow) *Pneuma/Turbo + Arcus = Pneuma Arcus (Wind Arrow) ---- Melio Magic Unions: :'' For these examples, two of the same regular Glyphs (Ignis + Ignis) are combined.'' ---- *Ignis + Ignis = Melio Ignis (Massive blast of flame) *Grando + Grando = Melio Grando (Ice storm) *Unda + Unda = Melio Unda (Massive stream of water) *Fulgur + Fulgur = Melio Fulgur (Stationary electric orb zaps any enemy in the vicinity) *Luminatio + Luminatio = Melio Luminatio (A ring of light emanates from Shanoa, and any enemy that touches it gets hit by a Lumen Sphere (Holy Energy Orb) *Umbra + Umbra = Melio Umbra (Same as Melio Luminatio, but Dark-aligned. Acerbatus and Morbus produce the same effect as two Umbra Glyphs.) *Nitesco + Nitesco = Melio Nitesco (Massive beam attack) *Lapiste + Lapiste = Melio Lapiste (Massize stone fists smash the enemy from both sides) *Pneuma + Pneuma = Melio Pneuma (Massive version of Pneuma) *Turbo + Turbo = Melio Turbo (Hurricane attack) Elemental Shields Perform a Glyph Union with Scutum (Shield Glyph) and any elemental Glyph (such as Ignis, Fulgur, etc.). It creates a damage shield of the Elemental Glyph's alignment. Dominus Shanoa Dominus Shanoa is Shanoa's super form. It is obtained by equipping all three Dominus Glyphs. While it is incredibly powerful, it slowly eats away Shanoa's health, so it cannot be activated for too long. Cerberus Shanoa While not as powerful as her Dominus form, Shanoa's Cerberus form is still incredibly dangerous. It is activated by combining Dextro Custos, Sinestro Custos and Arma Custos. It does not eat away Shanoa's health; in fact, the more damage she takes, the more powerful her attacks become (just like in the game). Personality Shanoa is quiet and while she is seemingly without emotion, this fact is untrue; she is capable of showing emotions. However, she almost never smiles; in fact, the only person she'll smile for is Albus. Shanoa cares deeply for Albus, as if he actually were her brother, and not just a surrogate (seeing as how both Shanoa and Albus have no living parents). Likes *Albus the Cat *Her job Dislikes *Wearing dresses *Overly girly things Biggest Fears *Albus getting killed Appearances The Demon Slayer Saga The Demon Slayer Saga 2 Shanoa is the mother of Jonathan the Fox and Charlotte the Cat. RP: The Troll Wars RP: Chris Thorndyke Invades Mobius Shanoa appears in the later parts of the Chris Thorndyke RP. Mobius Corners Metropolitan Airport/AirPlay Extension She is set to appear here. RP: The Glacier Comedy Show RP: Princess Elise Invades Mobius RP: Sonic Fanon Kids RP: Sonic Fanon Kids Halloween Special RP: Eternal Darkness RP: Werehog Plague Friends/Allies/Rivals/Enemies Friends *'Albus the Cat' - Albus is the childhood friend and surrogate older brother of Shanoa. *'Ryushu the Cat' - *'Shahooter the Owl' - In RP: Chris Thorndyke Invades Mobius, after Shahooter turned into his Ultimate Dragon form, Shanoa attempted to use Acerbatus to curse Shahooter and drain away the extra mana, hopefully reverting him back to normal. It didn't work, however. *'Hali the Hedgehog' - In RP: Eternal Darkness, Shanoa encountered Hali in a small forest, being chased by Mespira the Sorceress. After Shanoa, Hali, Albus, Shahooter and Starclaw (including J) were warped to the Trapper Dimension, Hali was infected by the blood which seeps from the walls of the Flesh Cell room. Here it is shown that Shanoa develops a somewhat motherly bond with Hali. Allies Rivals Enemies *'Mespira the Sorceress' - *'Guduros the Mighty' - Quotes "I am the blade to banish all evil, and I've come to see you annihilated." ---- "Your time has come, demon! Prepare to die!" Notes *Shanoa tends to call out the name of any Glyph she activates. *In Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, Dominus is made from Dracula's magic. In the Sonic Universe, however, Dominus, as well as the other Glyphs, are said to be formed from the universe itself, making them one of the oldest and most powerful forms of magic. *''Furor'' is latin for "Fury". *While the Melio version Glyphs are referred to as "superior", Melio is actually latin for "better"; prestans is latin for "superior", making the Prestans version Glyphs (the Weapon Unions) superior to the Melio versions. See Also *Albanoa *Blackanoa *Shanoa-Albus Friendship Category:Mobians Category:Heroes Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Fulguramancers Category:Pyromancers Category:Solaramancers Category:Spectramancers Category:Geomancers Category:Aeromancers Category:Mancers Category:Hydromancers